¿En qué agujero tengo que meterla?
by Kaochi
Summary: Gracias a Hermione, Ron aprenderá una valiosa lección.


Punto número uno: las matemáticas son una asignatura que incita al género guarro. Punto número dos: tengo que dar las gracias a **Ninfa** y a **Cheshire**, y principalmente a **Källa** por betearme la historia e introducir je ne sais quoi en la misma. Y punto número tres: por Buda, es mi primera historia de Harry Potter (NUNCA pensé que llegaría este momento) y habla de cavidades. Cada vez estoy más convencida de que lo mío es una seria enfermedad mental.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Jota Ká me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Draco sería el prota de la historia y Voldemort tendría un lugar en todos nuestros corazoncitos.

* * *

—Vale, no te muevas. No muevas ni un músculo. Tengo que concentrarme.

Hermione suspira, hastiada. Llevan más de un cuarto de hora en el dormitorio de los chicos y es la quinta vez que Ron repite la misma frase. Como siga a ese ritmo, ocurrirán dos cosas: la primera, ella llegará tarde a Runas Antiguas. La segunda, cierto miembro de la familia Weasley acabará sus días con la cara llena de pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir. Así que, por el bien de ambos, espera que la consumación del acto no tarde más de dos minutos en llegar.

—Repítemelo por última vez —pide el pelirrojo frunciendo los labios—. ¿En qué agujero tengo que meterla?

Por Merlín, está segura de que incluso Crabbe tiene más luces que Ron para manejar estas cosas. No obstante, decide ser comprensiva. No todo el mundo puede entender su funcionamiento en un tiempo récord (a excepción de ella, por supuesto, pero eso no viene al caso), y más teniendo en cuenta que es "su primera vez". Así que coge aire, compone su mejor expresión de serenidad y se dispone a explicarle por nonagésima vez qué narices tiene que hacer.

—Tienes que introducirla en el agujero adecuado a su tamaño —Y como ve que el pelirrojo sigue con cara de estar asistiendo a una de las clases de Transformaciones, decide ser más concreta, por seguridad—. Prueba con el más grande primero. No quiero que me lo rompas.

—Vale. Vale, voy a meter la punta. Pero no te muevas, ¿eh? Voy a acertar a la primera.

Obviamente, no lo hace.

—No la estás metiendo bien. Tienes que llegar hasta el fondo. Si no, no tiene sentido —objeta la chica, observando con petulancia los intentos fallidos de Ron.

—Ya, claro. Como tú sólo tienes que recibir… —gruñe el pelirrojo, la frente cubierta de sudor por el profundo estado de concentración en el que ha tenido que sumirse.

Tras otros diez minutos de movimientos tremendamente apropiados para una clase de esgrima (pero sin la puntería), Ron consigue al fin introducirla en su objetivo. Mira satisfecho a su compañera, convencido de que su increíble derroche de esfuerzo y virilidad la ha dejado patidifusa. Le dan ganas de añadir "esto es lo que pasa cuando Ron Weasley prueba emociones fuertes", pero decide callarse porque la expresión de la morena da más miedo que los howler de su madre. Y eso ya es decir.

—Bien. Ahora muévelo rítmicamente y ve presionando a la vez hacia dentro. ¡Pero con tacto, Ron! ¡Para! ¡Sácala inmediatamente! ¡Ron!

Pero es demasiado tarde. Tras un sonoro "crack", la cara de Ron pasa a adquirir un atractivo tinte remolacha. Hermione observa el estropicio, horrorizada. Ha invertido treinta y cinco valiosos minutos de su ocupadísima vida en eso para que, en la culminación del acto, Ron la fastidie de mala manera. Se levanta, indignadísima, y tras girar la cabeza de forma que el pelirrojo se coma su extensa mata de pelo, se larga del dormitorio dando un sonoro portazo.

Por su parte, Ron se queda sentado en la cama, mirando la punta descabezada que sujeta con la mano derecha. Desde luego, una cosa le ha quedado muy clara. Estos muggles son todos unos raros incomprensibles, porque no es lógico que meta la punta del lápiz en un "sacapuntas" (que, como su propio nombre indica, saca puntas) y salga sin ella. Tiene tanto sentido como hacer un caldero con un agujero en el fondo.

La próxima vez que vea a Hermione, si es que ésta decide volver a hablarle algún día (no es que le importe, simplemente por si pasa), le comentará su teoría acerca del asombroso parecido entre su "sacapuntas" y el caldero sin fondo que Fred y George le regalaron por su octavo cumpleaños, para que vea que, a pesar del accidente, su gran sapiencia le ha permitido deducir acertadamente la finalidad de la lección.

Y por eso se marcha muy contento a Adivinación, firmemente convencido de que, de haberse matriculado en Estudios Muggles, su más que brillante comparativa le habría valido por lo menos diez puntos para Gryffindor.

* * *

xDDDDDDDDDD Sed buenos y no me condenéis a la Horca. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones eran decentes.


End file.
